The message on the computer
by Countess of crime
Summary: After Iola is kidnapped during a blackout,the hardy's and Chet try to find her


Chapter 1

The invite

"Hi Joe" called stout, dark haired chet Morten.

"hey Chet" answered tall, slender and light haired Joe hardy. Joe and Chet were at Bayport high, their high school.

"Oh look here comes Frank" Joe said.

"Hey guys" called eighteen year old Frank Hardy. The Hardy's had often helped their Father, Fenton Hardy, a personal detective known in Bayport, in his cases as well as solving their own mysteries, starting with _the tower treasure. They_ were in the school waiting for Callie, a hot blonde, and Iola, Chet's adorable, big sister.

"Hey here they come" shouted Frank excitedly.

" what took you so long" inquired chet.

"We were at the mall and forgot we had school today" replied Callie shaw.

"Yeah sure, forgot, more likely you went to the mall to buy those boots to impress a certain pair of detectives" scoffed chet.

" Well if that's the case it worked, right Frank" Said Joe mater of factly. "Definitely worked, they look almost as cute as you" exclaimed Frank.

" they are cuter than chet that's for sure".

"I'm right here you know" chet said offended by Franks remark.

" I was just kidding" said Frank with humor in his voice. " hey look there's biff hooper" said Iola happily.

"Hey guys what' sup" biff exclaimed. " Frank, Joe want to come over to my house after school today?

" if we're allowed than sure" answered the Hardy's excited

After school the Hardy's raced home and got permission to go to biff's house. answered the door.

" Hi boys, is biff expecting you" asked .

" why yes he is" replied Frank " can he play"?

"He is upstairs in his room" said " I will tell him you're here. In the next minute the boys were in the living room while biff got a surprise ready in his bedroom.

" OK you can come up and see". The Hardy's rushed up stairs two at a they reached Biff's room they were surprised to see five computers, six TVs and a lot of papers scattered all over a desk.

" welcome to geek Central" exclaimed biff. "

Chapter 2

Geek Central

" wow" was Joe's only response.

'I can't believe this is your room" exclaimed frank.

"Surprised speechless,hu,Joe" biff teased

" no just amazed and a maybe a little surprised" Joe inquired.

"Oh, yeah, sure a little" Frank joked.

" oh, whatever" Joe said annoyed.

" what do you use all these electronics for?" Asked Frank.

" a computer for homework, one for research, and three for games" responded biff.

" can we play" asked Joe excitedly.

" sure can" biff answered.

"Awesome" cried the Hardy's!

" sweet,can we come here next time we need research" Wondered Joe.

" no, but I can do it for you" replied biff. ,

"let's play a game" Frank spoke up. For hours the boys played games and talked in geek central. They were just about to leave when biff called them up to look at a message that he got through email. The boys ran up stairs to geek central and to the very last computer.

" oh well that's a creepy message." Joe said, his voice week

Chapter 3

The message

On the computer there was a message that read:

 _To biff hooper_ _I hope you know to stay away from Chet Morton's farm. If you even go close to that farm I promise you will bring harm to you and your friends._

" that's not good, I think I better stay away from Chet's house for a while." Biff said, freight in his voice.

" no there must be a catch to this message" Joe said.

" yeah, Joe's probably right" Frank said logically.

" it looks like we have a mystery on our hands,hey brother." Joe said happily. The boys decided to talk this over with there dad so they rushed they got home they found their father talking to there auntie.

" dad will you come make me and Joe a sandwich " Frank exclaimed.

" you can make it your self" said Fenton Hardy.

" please dad" Frank asked desperately.

" no you can do it yourself" said.

" wow, Fenton I thought you were a detective, yet you can't take a hint that your sons want to talk about a new case" inquired the boy's aunt Gertrude.

" oh, sorry frank. I thought you wanted me to make a sandwich for you boys so you could go watch TV" Fenton Hardy said lifting himself from his chair and walking into the kitchen. " so what's this new mystery about?"

" it's about a message biff got and we want your opinion on what to do". The boys indicated what had happened at Biff's house.

" well I say you better be careful and go to Chet's tomorrow morning.

The next morning the boys had a delightful break fast and were just about to set off when the phone rang.

" I'll get it" said joe.

" Hi Joe I need you and your brother to come over asap" Chet said fastly.

" Hi chet, why, what happened you sound worried." Joe said calmly

" put it on speaker so Frank can hear this to" Chet exclaimed.

" OK it's on speaker so what is up" Joe cried worriedly

" someone broke into our farm last night and trashed the place" Chet said " please come over and investigate.

Chapter 4

Break-in at Chet's house

The Hardy's were at Chet's house in an instant! As they walked in Joe stared open mouthed at the damage. " wow, I have never seen a house so messy before" Joe said still staring at the damage.

" was anything stolen, or did they just trash the place" Frank asked quizzically.

" all of my comics and Iola's jewelry, that's it" Chet said nervously.

" it's weird that they only took yours ad iola's stuff" inquired Frank.

" they didn't even touch our room" said, " but they destroyed Chet's and Iola's"

"It sounds as if they where kids" Joe said trying to spread light on the situation. After making a thorough search the Hardy's went home and told there family what had happened.

" do you think the message biff got was to be sure he wouldn't interfere with the robbery " Fenton asked worriedly.

" maybe, I say the robber had learned that Chet would be away and that biff was asked to go check on the house while they were away" Frank exclaimed excitedly.

Just as they family started supper the lights flickered then went out. It was a total blackout.

Chapter 5

Blackout in Bayport

Total blackness covered Bayport! They just finished lighting candles when the phone rang.

" I'll get it" called Frank. On the other end was a frightened Chet.

" I need some assistance in getting home. I was at biff's house and the power went out. Can you and your brother come get me."

" sure,why do you sound so frightened?" Frank asked.

" I sound scared because of what happened last night and Iola is home alone. What if they come back and harm her." Replied Chet.

" OK me and Joe will be right over." Frank inquired told Joe what Chet had said. The Hardy's went to Biff's and found the boys having a snack by a lit candle.

" it's about time you showed up." Chet remarked.

" we were only twenty minutes" Joe said casually. " now let's get you home." It took thirty minutes to get to Chet's farm. When they got there a awful sight awaited them. The front door was open and the house had been ransacked.

" let's see if anything has been stolen," suggested frank. So the three boys searched the house and found that 's jewelry had been stolen.

" hey, Chet I thought you said Iola was here alone?" Frank said nervously.

" I did," Chet said weekly.

" then where is she," Joe asked shaky " we should have found her while we were searching the house, Chet,I think Iola has been kidnapped!

Chapter 6

The missing sister

" me and joe will look for Iola and Chet call your parents then the police.' Frank said worriedly. Just then the lights came on and the place was flooded with the Hardy boys looked for Iola, Chet called his parents and the police. Chet's parents were the first to arrive.

" oh, are you OK chet," asked Mrs. Morton,her voice heaped with worry.

" I'm fine, the Hardy boys are here. Upon hearing their names the Hardy's walked on and nodded to Chet indicating that they did not find Iola. " Joe can you tell them please." Pleaded Chet anxiously.

" OK, , I am afraid Iola was here when they broke in and they kidnapped her, for we can not find here" Frank said shakily.

" are sure she wasn't at Callie's. " asked desperately.

" no, I will call her and see if she knows where Iola is" Frank said. Frank hurried to a phone and called Callie.

" hello" said a sleepy voice on the other end.

" Hi Callie, do you if Iola was at home in the time the power was out or not" Frank asked anxiously.

" yes she was at home and why do you sound worried and why did you call me at this our." Callie demanded.

" if I tell you, you half to promise not to scream, ok" Frank said worriedly.

" OK I promise, now tell me why you wanted to know where Iola was during the blackout. " Callie said getting annoyed.

" I wanted to know if she was home or not because somebody broke in during the blackout and kidnapped her." Frank said shakily. Frank heard a gasp from the other end of the line.

" Iola kidnapped oh, no this can't be happening. I will be there in twenty minutes. As Frank hang up the police entered and did a search and said that the was crowbar marks on the front door. Twenty minutes later Callie shaw walked in and got the full story. When the police left the Hardy's looked for clues. Finding only a button from Iola's shirt,a footprint and a bobby pin, Frank and Joe went home, promising to come back in the morning and look outside for a better clue.

Chapter 7

A real clue

The boys went straight to their fathers study to find him sitting at his desk, looking through his files.

" Hi dad,we want to talk about something." Joe stated as soon as they walked in.

" oh, what is it?" exclaimed.

" you know the blackout that happened earlier. " Frank asked.

" yes I do,why did something happen during the blackout." Fenton asked,

" yes, we got a phone call from Chet to come pick him up at biff's and take him home. He was worried about Iola, she was home alone and sometime during the blackout somebody broke to there farm again." Frank said worriedly.

" did Iola get hurt." Fenton asked anxiously.

" no but she got kidnapped. " Joe said shakily.

" well that's awful." Fenton stated. The Hardy's just finished talking when the phone rang. " hello" Joe said.

" Hi joe, can you come over. I think I found a clue." Chet said excitedly.

" what is it" Joe asked curiously.

" I found a jar of these little, white things." Chet exclaimed.

" we will be right over." Joe said now excited. On they way to Chet's house Joe told Frank everything that Chet told him. once they got there Chet came out with a jar in his hand.

" let me smell them, I might be able to identify them" Frank said bravely. Frank smelled the little white things and instantly said " drugs, I think they drugged Iola then kidnapped her while she was unconscious." Chet stared at the little white things and said

" I found the best clue so far."

Chapter 8

Finding Iola

" yep" Joe said.

,"We better give this to police" Chet said happily. So the three boys went to police headquarters and gave them the drugs. After that the Hardy's went home and Chet went to Biff's house. When the Hardy boys were done telling their father about their theory, there came a scream from somewhere in the house.

" that sounded like Iola" Joe said surprised.

" it sounded like it came from the basement. " Frank said.

" I'll call the police and biff to get chet, you go look for her.

So the boys rushed to the basement to look for discovering that she wasn't there they looked all over the house.

" this is the only room we haven't looked yet." Joe said.

" this is our room " Frank stated. The boys looked all over their room and were just about to leave when they heard what sounded like kicking.

" it's coming from the closet." frank said surprised. The Hardys looked in their closet and what the found surprised both of them.

Chapter 9

We found her.

Inside of frank and joe's closet was a tied up Iola Morton.

"What happened" Joe asked Iola.

" I was at home when the power went out and I heard the door open so I went to see who it was, next thing I remember is I had a drink of water, lost consciousness then I woke up on here tied up. Three hours before you walked in. Even then I was still drowsy. Iola replied as the boys untied her.

"Why didn't you scream before." Joe asked stumped

" I was gagged until the moment I screamed." Iola said. they just finished untying her when Chet rushed in.

" Iola, what happened to you? Did they drug you or knock you out with a punch." Chet asked desperately. As soon as Iola finished talking Fenton came in and said

" what happened Iola?"

Oh my god is there anyone else we are waiting for. Iola asked annoyed.

"We are waiting for the police, your parents, Callie and biff." Fenton said.

"Let's wait so I don't have to tell my story five more times." Iola stated.

" four actually" Joe said teasingly.

" oh whatever " Iola said annoyed. Soon every body was in the Hardy's living room hearing Iola's story.

Chapter 10

A hearty meal

Soon after the police got a full description of the kidnappers, mrs. And mr. Morton setted out for Hardy's, Biff, Chet, Iola and Callie all went to the Morton's farm later after they had a well deserved time at the they got there they were surprised to see making a feast for the hungry teenagers. This feast included a turkey, soup, chicken, lemonade and a giant batch of brownies.

" yum, did you make this for me." Iola asked surprised.

" yep you must have been starving " said happily. No sooner had they finished their feast when the phone rang.

" Hi we need Iola to come and identify these to men as her kidnappers." Officer Riley said over the phone. So after Iola went and identified the men as her kidnappers the five teenagers went for a walk.

" that sure was a surprise. Who would have thought it was our math teacher. Anyway that sure was a big meal and Iola I am surprised. I would have thought such a big feast would be for chet, not you. " Joe stated. Everyone started laughing at the same time. "case closed" franked said between laughs.


End file.
